The present invention relates to a vehicle motion indicator. It finds particular application in conjunction with a vehicle motion indicator and a motion detector on a vehicle trailer and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
Articulated vehicles typically include a towing portion and a towed portion. For example, articulated trucks include a tractor and a trailer. When traveling in a reverse direction (e.g., backing-up), the towed portion of the articulated vehicle (e.g., the trailer of the articulated truck) does not receive a reverse or backup signal from the towing portion (e.g., the tractor of the articulated truck). Therefore, even if the towing portion of the vehicle includes visual and/or audible indicator(s) to warn other drivers and/or pedestrians in the vicinity of the vehicle that the vehicle is backing-up, there is no signal to activate such indicators on the towed portion of the vehicle.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which addresses the above-referenced problems.